


Loki and the Healing Touch of a Mortal

by LokiDarkRulerLaufeyson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Hurt, Sex, Warning: Loki, reader - Freeform, reader worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDarkRulerLaufeyson/pseuds/LokiDarkRulerLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Find Loki hurt near your home. You taking him back to your place to clean his wounds nad hopefully save him as he was close to dying. Then smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and the Healing Touch of a Mortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma Drole ( My amazing Girlfriend)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emma+Drole+%28+My+amazing+Girlfriend%29), [Loki (Marvel)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loki+%28Marvel%29).



**He groaned, lying on his back in the middle of the forest where he’d landed. He took a tentative, rattling breath, and gritted his teeth at the pain. He probably had a few broken ribs, judging by the blood that was leaking out of his mouth, among many other internal injuries. He struggled to sit up, his shallow breath hitching as he turned over onto his hands and knees to try to crawl out of the crater. The pain in his shoulder and leg reminded him that that both were most probably broken. It took him a while, but when he finally made his way out, his arms wobbled, making him collapse. He let out a hoarse cry of pain when his body made rude contact with the ground, his vision blurring. When it cleared, he saw a face above him. Dark hair framed her face, and violet eyes were furrowed with concern.**  
  
 **“My god”, the woman breathed. She knelt next to him to assess the damage to his body.**  
  
 **“Can you stand?" He opened his mouth to let out a snaky reply, but instead, a groan of pain escaped his lips. The woman did her best to help him up to his feet, and got him to a small cabin that overlooked a lake. After about fifteen minutes, she managed to get him stripped out of his strange green and gold clothing, bound his ribs, and got him into bed. The soft bed was like a balm on his suffering body. He eyed her as she bustled about the room. She’d gotten a bowl and a cloth, and started to mop his body up of all the sweat, grime and blood that was smeared all over his skin. He took another deep, rattling breath as he looked up at her. Now that he got a clearer look, she was a lovely, petite little thing; a svelte, toned body, lightly tanned skin, and lovely legs. Her hair, which he had, at first thought was short, was actually in a very long braid down her back. In his mind, this was the perfect candidate. Now, if he could only fight past his pain to reach… She bent over him a bit to try to hear what he was mumbling.**  
  
 **“I’m sorry, I can’t understand you”, she murmured.**  
  
 **“What do you need?” She yelped when she was suddenly grabbed and, before she could breathe, his broken and battered body was on top of her. A gasp was pulled from her as his blood coated lips attached to her neck. Strong hands with long fingers delved underneath her skirt and panties to find surprisingly wet, slick flesh, and not from his blood. She’d never been manhandled like this before, and her body was really liking it. But, her logical mind was trying to get this man to rest, lest he injure himself further.**  
  
 **“B-but you’re hurt”, she whispered.**  
  
 **“Let…me worry…about that…” he gasped, sealing his lips behind her ear. She didn't understand; the man could very well be close to dying, and yet, here he was, trying to get into her knickers. And, she had to say, he was succeeding, because her hips bucked into his hand, which had slid two long fingers into her wet heat. A sound of ripping fabric told her that her knickers had just met a very violent end. Her shirt followed the same path as her knickers and her bra after her shirt. The fact that he shouldn't have been able to move his shoulder didn't ever once occur to her as his lips closed over a hardened nipple. He suckled for a moment before moving to the other nipple, gently pulling and nipping at it with a growl. Her back arched, yelping again when his lips started to blaze a trail down her belly. In no time at all, his face was buried between her legs, his tongue licking and lapping up her moisture. She buried her fingers in his hair with a groan, her thighs spreading wide as he licked her.**  
  
 **“Oh god”, she rasped, her hips arching up in offering. His lips moved up to close over that sensitive bundle of nerves, giving it a sharp nip, making her buck against his face. She came in a surprisingly short time, her juices flowing over his lips and chin. With every swallow of those juices, he could feel his pain lessening; he also found it easier to breathe. Usually he would take his time; tease and torment her until she begged him to take her. Right now, however, he had more pressing matters. He crawled up her body, and buried his turgid length into her with one swift stroke. He never gave her a chance to recover from her first orgasm. With every hard thrust, he felt the pain in his shoulder and leg disappear; his ribs started to fuse themselves back together. His own orgasm was fast approaching. He threw his head back, baring his teeth in a savage snarl. His own groans matching her moans and shrieks as he rode her, harder and harder with each thrust. He braced his hands on either side of her, the pain inside his body now all but gone. He roared as her tight muscles clamped down on him, making him spill his seed into her in an agonizing rush as she went completely limp under him. It had been so very quick, yet so very exhausting. The very last thought she had before unconsciousness pulled her under was “…What just happened here??” In her pleasure, she hadn't even noticed that the cuts on his face had disappeared. He rolled off her, standing as he tested his weight on his leg. He nodded once and wandered the cabin for a few moments before he found a mirror to study his face closely. The cuts that were on his face were completely gone…so were the fine lines and very fine wrinkles around his eyes. Today’s bout probably had given him another century…perhaps two. With a nod of satisfaction, he went back to the bedroom to dress. She, whoever she was, was still unconscious. When he was finished dressing, he studied her for a few moments. Pity. Under different circumstances, he could very well have gone a few dozen more bouts. He removed her skirt, which she was still wearing, grabbed the sheet, and covered her with it. Before he left, he bent to whisper in her ear: “Thank you, lovely one, for your healing touches.” Without another word, he swept out of the cabin. When she woke, she had almost written it all off as a dream; there was no blood anywhere, and everything was in its proper place, but there was one glaring piece of evidence that told her otherwise. Her tattered shirt, bra and knickers were still beside the bed.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is one that my girlfriend had sent me. I love it so much i wanted to show everyone who amazing she was at writing these. I hope you guys like it! Please give comments! and Kudos! She worked her hardest on this! ^_^ Thanks!


End file.
